giratinamundodistorsionfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:MASTER POKEMON/1
Por Favor deja tus mensajes en mi verdadera disc. ¡Bienvenido! Hola MASTER POKEMON. ¡Estamos muy felices de tener a Giratina Wiki como parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Además de darte las gracias por unirte a Wikia, nos gustaría darte algunos consejos que pueden ayudarte a iniciar el wiki y hacerlo crecer. Los cuatro primeros pasos: 1. Crea tu página de usuario: éste es el mejor lugar para presentarte y que los demás puedan conocerte (¡y además practicar la edición wiki!) 2. Añade un logo: aprende a crear un logo y luego haz clic aquí para añadirlo al wiki. Crea un artículo en este wiki: width=30 3. Crea tus 10 primeros artículos: usa la caja ubicada a la derecha para crear diez páginas, comenzando cada una con unos pocos párrafos. Por ejemplo, si estás iniciando un wiki sobre un programa de TV, podrías crear un artículo para cada uno de los personajes principales. 4. Edita la Portada: incluye enlaces internos (de esta forma) a los diez artículos que recién creaste y realiza cualquier otra modificación que tu portada necesite. Una vez que hayas realizado estas 4 tareas, habrás creado lo que servirá de gran punto de inicio: tu wiki luce más amigable y está listo para recibir visitantes. Ahora puedes invitar a algunos amigos para que te ayuden a crear las próximas veinte páginas y a expandir las que ya has creado. ¡Sigue así! Mientras más páginas crees y enlaces a otras, más rápido lograrás que quienes busquen por "Giratina Wiki" encuentren tu proyecto en los motores de búsqueda, lean tu contenido y se unan a la edición de artículos. Si tienes más preguntas, hemos creado un completo conjunto de páginas de ayuda para que consultes. También puedes enviarnos un correo electrónico a través de nuestro formulario de contacto. No olvides revisar otros wikis de Wikia para que veas más ideas de diseño, organización de páginas y muchos otros detalles. ¡Disfrútalo! Y si quieres estar al día con todas las novedades de Wikia, nuevas funcionalidades, noticias, concursos o proyectos, ¡no olvides suscribirte a nuestro maillist! Los mejores deseos, Sarah Manley Ola He venido a ayudarte en tu wiki.-- Niko~Mein discusión~Ratchet & Clank Wiki 17:45 20 abr 2010 (UTC) RE ¿A qué te refieres?-- Niko~Mein discusión~Ratchet & Clank Wiki 19:40 20 abr 2010 (UTC) ola s i ponme un gengar me agradan los gengarsItachi uchiha44 19:37 21 abr 2010 (UTC) RE Primero: yo no he votado que esta era la peor wiki. Segundo: Hazme admin.-- Niko~Mein discusión~Ratchet & Clank Wiki 13:32 23 abr 2010 (UTC) : OK. Por cierto, no puedo venir mucho por aquí debido a un problema mío, pero siempre que pueda vendré. Niko~Mein discusión~Ratchet & Clank Wiki 06:53 24 abr 2010 (UTC) Si me gustaria Si me gustaria ser Administradora para asi poder editar cualquier articulo como por ejemplo la Portada y darle algunas mejoras, además estoy editando algunos articulos que ya has hecho. Archivo:Torterra_OCPA.png Torterra usa Terremoto! Si Si quiero participar en un proyecto, en objetos y en los pokemones, sacare información de wikidex y hare algo asi como resumir Archivo:Dewgong_OCPA.png Frio polar Archivo:Giratina_OCPA.png Me congelo Charmander Ese yo lo iba a editar pero me dio miedo (cuando tu no estabas) y no lo edite para nada Archivo:Gible_OCPA.png Gible usa Cometa Draco! --Gabi 00:55 9 may 2010 (UTC) Se me olvidaba lo de wikidex Se me habia olvidado lo de wikidex! Gracias por recordarmelo, y el logo esta bonito 8P Archivo:Totodile_OCPA.png Totodile hidrobomba! (WTF) --Gabi 01:53 9 may 2010 (UTC) Ok Ayudare con Charmaleon, per oesto te costara un ataque de mi poderoso giratina forma armadura (que te mostrare exclusivamente a ti sin haber participado en la ciudad desafio) Archivo:Giratina_Shiny_con_armadura.png Giratina shiny con armadura usa Portal oscuro! xD Voy a tratar No soy buena en plantillas, asi que puede que algo me salga mal O.o Eso es lo unico que puedo hacer por el momento, tratar Archivo:200px-Charmeleon.png Charmaleon evoluciona! Archivo:200px-Charizard.png ahora usa el ataque Asesinar! xD --Gabi 15:26 9 may 2010 (UTC) El laboratorio El laboratorio es para los fakémons? Si es asi colocamos una generacion y luego otra? Archivo:EP001_Pikachu_de_Ash.png Pikachu asesina! xD --Gabi 20:24 9 may 2010 (UTC) Cyndakorita ¿Te refieres a que le haga un articulo? Archivo:Cyndakorita.pngArchivo:Baylava.pngArchivo:Megasion.png Y si la respuesta es si le puedo hacer articulos a sus ataques. Obvio que tal vez sean inventados, pero si no lo son les colocare si es que hay una categoria de movimientos. Archivo:Cyndakorita.png Cyndakorita, aprovecha, usa movimiento Asesinar! xD El gimnasio Ahi sale el modo de juego. Sale que peleo con ingenio, mis pokemon no pelean, si no que yo hago 10 preguntas sobre todo lo mostrado de mis pokémon. Si se responde bien todo se cambian las preguntas y te dan el premio. No creo que nadie pase. --Gabi 17:54 10 may 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Cyndakorita.png Cyndakorita, usa Hoja roja!. La medalla mejor le cambio el nombre a Medalla Ingenio La medalla LAs preguntas estan en el mismo articulo, pero no estan las 10 necesarias, por lo tanto aun no se puede jugar --Gabi 18:05 10 may 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Cyndakorita.png Cyndakorita, evoluciona!! Archivo:Baylava.png Baylava usa lanzallamas! (creo que no lo podia aprender, pero me da igual xD) Logo No, nose. Los de wikipedia tienen uno grande, preguntale a al creador si lo encuentras o a algun administrador Archivo:103px-Tsutaja.png Monito usa lo que sea que sepas! (pedo xD) --Gabi 17:25 12 may 2010 (UTC) RE: Azul (Yion Blue y Yion Red) Bien, en algunas partes el texto se te junto 8O. Mejora esas partes y vere si puedo buscar el sprite de Zorua. Archivo:103px-Tsutaja.png Tsutaja haz lo que sepas hacer! --Gabi 18:29 12 may 2010 (UTC) Voy a ver Vere si puedo ayudar con la 5 generación, estoy tratando de terminar algunos articulos. Archivo:Mijumaru.png Mijumaru usa burbuja! WTF --Gabi 01:43 14 may 2010 (UTC) Articulos Oye, he visto muchos articulos que aun no estan terminados y otros que tienen todo pero todo sacado de wikidex. Estoy tratando de terminar algunos, pero quiero sacar la informacióon de la pokedex, porque de eso ya pasamos a ser unos autenticos copiones --Gabi 18:52 14 may 2010 (UTC) Archivo:103px-Tsutaja.png Tsutaaja ataca! RE:Articulos Yo me refiero que a veces encuentro articulos aqui con la plantilla de wikidex de la pokedex. Eso es lo que no me gusta porque creo que no serviria para nada. No es nada malo pero lo que me gustaria es que borraran eso de los articulos. --Gabi 19:03 14 may 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Tyranitar_OCPA.png Tyranitar, mata! xD Mejor olvido esto, yo estoy de acuerdo, terminare el articulo de Pikachu y me ire a terminar otro --Gabi 19:03 14 may 2010 (UTC) RE:¿De donde eres? De Chile, Antofagasta-Antofagasta (region-ciudad)--Gabi 19:18 14 may 2010 (UTC) Archivo:103px-Tsutaja.png Oki Acepto lo otro, pero por mientras usemos la plantila hasta que podamos usar la que ya es completamente original, por si aca, tu plantilla en la parte donde dice Vela aqui nos lleva al articulo de Pidgeot, espero que arregles eso xD. --Gabi 19:38 14 may 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Onemuri_Pikachu_DP.jpg Onemuri Pikachu usa...usa... AY, solo suicidate y ya! xD Has copiado el Monaco.css de Dialgapedia. Es Obvio. Soy Pokemon shiny. (No firmo porque no tengo mi plantilla para mi firma) Pero si borras MediaWiki:Monaco.css, se podrá decir que borras la wiki. No me engañes. El Mónaco es el mismo. Compara los códigos. ¡Pero si hasta las plantillas son las mismas! ¡Aquí todo es copia de dialgapedia! ¿Qué sucede? Al parecer estás preocupado Franco 10:08 15 may 2010 (UTC) Tal vez lo pueda hacer, pero no olvides que me centraré un poco más en Dialgapedia. Aún así creo que puedo ayudar De qué trata tu wiki? Por cierto tienes msm, esto de los mensajes es muy lento, el mio es frabriwo@hotmail.com Mi MSN mi Msn es gabhitax_bkn@hotmail.com Archivo:Tsutaaja_BN.png --Gabi 18:13 15 may 2010 (UTC) MSN Espera un poco --Gabi 18:47 15 may 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Tsutaaja_BN.png ÑJBREAIBGILSEBJGFBSKLHBHBGDRKLBNHLRDBHÑR Jejeje no se me ocurrió otro título, Mi*rda esta cosa me dice cuando tengo errores ortográficos. vicho 21:51 16 may 2010 (UTC) Master Pokemon Master pokemon te invito a mi wikia. La raichupedia! Si eres el primero en llegar te nombro administrador para que andes editando y me ayudes como yo te ayudo aqui. Aqui ta el link: http://es.raichupedia.wikia.com/wiki/Portada Le falta mucho O.O --Gabi 00:42 18 may 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Tsutaaja_BN.png Re: Vamos a ver. ¡Sólo quiero que en la Plantilla ponga que cumpla con las licencias. ¿Es tanto pedir? Puedo contactar con el staff... ¡Eso mismo! ¿Tanto costaba? Unirme Quiero unirme a la comunidad. El Polo ¿Participas?' 12:54 31 may 2010 (UTC)' Es que... He estado muy liado con los exámenes. Ahora y podré contribuir más. El Polo ¿Participas?' 20:08 14 jun 2010 (UTC)' Eso es lo que voy a hacer Estaré aquí, en mi foro y en la web de Marowak y su garrote. El Polo ¿Participas?' 19:26 16 jun 2010 (UTC)' Sí, lo haré Editaré mucho. Y me gustaría traerme Ciudad Dialga y Marowak y su garrote aquí. El Polo ¿Participas?' 20:05 16 jun 2010 (UTC)' PD: Espero tu respuesta. El Polo ¿Participas?' 20:10 16 jun 2010 (UTC)' Disculpa vengo a pedir disculpas por lo que dije solamente lo que no quiero es que cancelen tu wiki por plagio espero lo consideres ya que estoy arrepentido por esto--Balo Me vas a contar algo 02:25 17 jun 2010 (UTC) Hola He decidido venir a aquí.-- Kirby and Ness in Super Smash Bros 13:23 17 jun 2010 (UTC) Re: Hola, te respondo aqui al mensaje que me dejastes en Crashpedia: Ultimamente hay muchas wikis en las que no edito, porque no tengo tiempo, ultimamente solo edito en Dialgapedia y en Ed, Edd y Eddy Wiki. Te prometo que cuando teng tiempo editaré allí, 13:54 17 jun 2010 (UTC) RE Me gustaba más el antiguo. El Polo ¿Participas?' 19:59 17 jun 2010 (UTC)' Hola ¿Me das poderes de admin y burócrata?-- Kirby and Ness in Super Smash Bros 19:45 18 jun 2010 (UTC)